So Comrades In Arms!
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: This is my alternate ending to Comrades In Arms. If you wanted to know this episode really started the fan shipping in me of Hawkeye and Margaret. I'm sorry. I really I'm sorry for my writing.
1. Chapter 1

_I thought I would put my two cents in about my favorite show and my favorite episode ("Comrades In Arms" ) and wishing it ended like this. I can't believe how many episodes I have seen of this show. I'll always will remember it as a happy memory of my childhood that I could share it with my dad. My best friend, Tabitha, is also a big fan for this show. So I guess I'm dedication this fanfic to my dad and my best friend. I don't think I ever dedicated something I wrote to anyone. Wow. MASH must have meant to me a great deal. I think it still does with all the reruns (which I love!! Thanks Hallmark and TVLand!). I hope someday I'll get a chance to own all the DVD sets so then I can enjoy it when ever I can. Maybe Bewitch too.  
Okay, now we can start with the story._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Potter, Charles, Margaret, Hawkeye, and Hunnicut: Who's smiling?  
(they start laughing)  
Charles: I've got to leave now.  
Hawkeye: What got some love music to attend to?  
Charles: Funny.  
(Charles leaves)  
BJ: So you two have made up?  
Hawkeye: Sure. I would have to.  
Margaret: What!  
Hawkeye: Don't worry, Darlene. What I met was its hard now to mad at you for too long.  
Margaret: O, really.  
Potter: Darlene?

Hawkeye: Long story.  
(Margaret smile at him)  
BJ: I think we have time.  
Hawkeye: Na. Maybe later, right Major?  
Margaret: Yeah, later. (both smile)  
BJ: Need a room?  
(Potter laughs and then Hunnicutt does too)  
Potter: Do you think that they had had enough time together?  
BJ: Sure...I guess, but I don't think they would mind if we both leave for a while.  
Hawkeye: Leaving? Don't leave, (pointing at Margaret and then him) we will be good.

Margaret: I don't know what you two think, but we are only friends.  
BJ: You're friends now? Hawkeye: Surprised by the slap you saw a while back.  
Hunnicutt: Sure.  
Potter: I would like to know.  
BJ: You took my advice, didn't you?  
Hawkeye: Most of it.  
Margaret: Advice? And you took it?  
Hawkeye: Yes, Margaret.

Margaret: You were talking about me?  
BJ: Sure, but I started it though. I really wanted to know what make you slap him like that.  
Margaret: Don't worry. I'm not mad at him. What was the advice that you didn't take?  
BJ: Well, we should go, Colonel.  
Potter: Sure. Right. Let's go.  
(Hunnicutt and Potter leave the mess tent)  
Hawkeye: Um...  
Margaret: Wow. This is the first. No talking, unsure and all because of me.

Hawkeye: I ...what I meant before when we talk is true. I still want to be friends with you and I did feel something towards you that night when we were alone. I just don't think it would work when I realized that I didn't like the way you acted when you thought I liked you.  
Margaret: Really. I had sometime to really think about what happen the last two days and I did act girlishly after that night...I do like you and you are right about us being different, but like they say, "Opposites attract".  
Hawkeye: They must have met us before. What should we do? Next to still being friend and everything.

Margaret: You mean our feelings?  
Hawkeye: Sure.  
Margaret: I guess we could go on a date and see how it goes.  
Hawkeye: Alright. Should we tell everyone?  
Margaret: You can talk to BJ, but let's not announce it.

Hawkeye: Not announce it! Why?  
Margaret: You know how fast word goes around here. I thought it would be better.  
Hawkeye: Trying to keep it on the down low.  
Margaret: Something like that.  
Hawkeye: Alright. I really wanted to see people reaction to it.  
Margaret: Well, you got BJ.  
Hawkeye: It's not the same. He's got an idea.  
Margaret: Really?  
Hawkeye: If that talk about you didn't tip him off, what else?  
Margaret: True.  
Hawkeye: You are starting to rethink about it!  
Margaret: About what?  
Hawkeye: You know.

Margaret: I don't know.  
Hawkeye: Yes you do. We were just talking about it!  
Margaret: I really don't know what you are talking about.  
Hawkeye: Having short-term memory loss, Major?!  
Margaret: No. Just wondering what you are talking about. The date or the announcing?  
Hawkeye: You know I'm talking about the announcing!  
(Margaret starts smiling or at least Hawkeye starts noticing)  
Hawkeye: You knew!

Margaret: Maybe.  
Hawkeye: I really want to kiss you right now!  
Margaret: What's stopping you!  
(Both kiss in the mess tent then everyone starts cheering. That's when Colonel and BJ come in)  
BJ: Finally!  
Hawkeye (looking at BJ then at Margaret): If you don't try to change me when I don't want to. Can I tell them the good news?  
Margaret: Sure.  
Hawkeye: About both things?  
Margaret: Yeah, go ahead.  
Hawkeye: YES! Okay, is everyone here and listening?  
Everyone: Yes!  
Hawkeye: We are getting married!  
Everyone: What!  
Margaret: That's not what I told you to say.  
Hawkeye: Don't get pushy. What I really meant to say was we are going to go on a date together.  
Everyone: What!  
Hawkeye: I'm I getting a recording in here.  
BJ: Is this an other joke?

Hawkeye: Why would you say that of all the people I know? Remember what we talked about.  
BJ: We all know you are a jokester. I do remember...O, that's it. The "famous slap"!  
Hawkeye: Right. So what do you guys think?  
Potter: I say this with thoughts from everyone. I don't think we really expected this, but yet we did in a way. Take care of her, Hawkeye.  
BJ: Yeah. Other wise you will get another slap in the face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm not sure if this story is good, but it's the best I could do today. I have seen and read some pretty good (no, GREAT) fanfics of Hawkeye and Margaret. That also help me write this fanfic. Thanks for reading! By the way, MASH and Hawkeye are not mine (even though I wished they did. I can't imagine what I would of done if I could of wrote an episode and acted in the show…maybe I could)._


	2. AN: Sorry

I'm sorry for my writing. I'm not every good at trying to get their personality. I love the show so I'm not trying to make fun of it. I feel so terrible. I'm really sorry. It's the best I thought I could do yesterday, but your right. I really need to watch more before I write an other fanfic of MASH. I though I was okay, but I guess I write bad fanfics... 

Sorry,  
Christina


End file.
